Eddy
Eddy Skipper McGee is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is an ill-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, a true cheapskate, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does for money. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to listen. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac, unlike with Ed this is more than likely that this is because of no effort on his part rather than a lack of intelligence considering his ability to think up scams. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable, also having great care for his musical records. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though he has treated his friends badly on occasion, he has expressed that he really does care for them deep down. For example, in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly up to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he falsely accused Ed and Edd in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" when Eddy thought that they were working for Kevin whom Eddy thought was trying to steal his magazines, and unless tell they tell them where the magazines were, Eddy will destroy the other two Eds' most prized possessions. He also has a huge crush on Nazz (or so it seems) and talks in some episodes about his brother. On occasion, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion; such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed," where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club; and how he had let Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed". Eddy and Double D have also been seen saving Ed from an enraged Rolf in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." Eddy also thought that Edd had had enough when he was beaten up by Jimmy in "A Fistful of Ed" and so he got the Kankers to quit pestering Edd. Due to Eddy's selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements very highly. Personality Eddy is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Eds, he is the most despised of them all (mostly by his rivals Kevin and Sarah). Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Double D comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Double D and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam, all the while trying to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point when he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies' man that Nazz obsesses over. He also somewhat lives in his own, manufactured world, in which everyone loves him and admires him, in which he is more intelligent than Double D and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac, this was most prominently shown during his bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed". Eddy is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He can not live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy. When Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing usually advertising or boasting about it. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Double D and Jimmy are all in on it. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, prefering to save his own hide (or to get free jawbreakers) than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failing miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy... well, he's neither fun nor popular, so it's no surprise his only friends are Ed and Edd. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brother's teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy is known to hate birds for some reason, but the main reason is because they steal his money. This is first shown in 'Vert-Ed-Go' when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy reliezes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!!" His narcissism, egoism and attitude also come from his brother's tutoring and training on how to attract girls, so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible, whenever he can. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brother's constant bullying, as seen in'' Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'', where he made his first, last and only on-screen appearance. Really, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of his older brother. All he ever wanted was to fit in by using the - unfortunately - wrong means, and society shunned him, made fun of him, laughed at him and ridiculed him. In the end, thankfully, he changed his ways and finally got the only thing he ever wished for: acceptance. Eddy and Money As we all know, the only thing that gets Eddy excited, that he craves (more than jawbreakers), is the power of money. After all, what makes the world functioning its economy and making Eddy want to be rich and use it for his own usage? Sometimes, however, it's difficult to earn those valuable coins and useful bills. It just doesn't stop Eddy from fulfilling his destiny to be rich - no matter what. He'll keep on pulling scams until he's "stinkin' rich" in a pile of money. Eddy's quest for money has him and his companions into more insane and misleading plans that just would bring them more trouble all the time, but oh-so-little luck and success. It's difficult to imagine, there are literally thousands of things that cause Eddy to come up with more elaborate, yet cheap scams to earn some money, power and ranking. To himself, he's a leader in his own world and Eddy would make sure that everyone believes he is a legend or something that'd spread easily, like a rumor. So what if Eddy can't achieve to the king of the cul-de-sac, that still doesn't stop him from earning success, even though his Ed Co. plan may be a infamous nonprofit group, but it may feel like somewhat success to himself with failure of losing his members to keep his organization going up and being famous. Also, heaven prevent some other infamous person try to conquer his title or someone else suggesting something that would be successful or a better elaborate scam. Even when he's not making scams he still wants to be the main attraction of well, everything, no matter what. Other people can't really top Eddy that much, since he mainly gets most of the attention (losing it afterwards) and cannot deny his accept of failure, he'd keep on fighting until he's the last one standing. Also, when not trying to be the center of attention through pain, world records, and other stuff, he would just try rubbing in his older brother's face to tell him who's boss now and showing off through lies or even sometimes the truth, or come up with another plan or pretending he's rich. If it's noticable, nor noisy, then it would be possible of some Eddy widespread or loudmouth infection through the air. Whether it's money, ranking or fame, Eddy never - well, rarely - runs out of ideas, just to claim something he wants the most. His misguided schemes usually involve services and selling goods just to get what he wants the most. Whether it's apprentices, transportations or offers, he just keeps on going to fulfill his wanted destiny, even if it fails, he would still keep going farther and farther. It's as if scamming and money-claiming is in Eddy and his brother's blood, to rip people off and take their money for their own purpose - after all, Eddy is like an apprentice to his brother, no matter what type of malicious scheme, success or fail, he has more and more ideas than anyone can imagine! Sometimes, he might not be able to come up with any new scams or find anyone to come, you have no idea he would get into, but might even ask his old apprentice Jimmy for assistance and claiming more money again in no time, no matter how ridiculous it might end up. Most of his scams completely masquerade of some tricky convincing to get customers to pay up and get ripped-off over and over each time. Even most anatagonist can't take the ripping-off and losing money, so they would decide to pound Eddy to show him and a lesson of failure. Almost every time one of Eddy's scams descend into the fissure of failure or termination of losing, Eddy knows there would be a flaw inside it he knows who to blame on. Double D, his intelligent companion. Why else would he would blame on him? Because he's like the assistant master mind to help Eddy's annoying and malicious schemes, and sometimes it could not be his fault. It could be Ed or otherwise, the infamous, malicious and unintelligent Kanker Sisters. Viewers would ask themselves: Would his destiny ever change? Will he ever stop scamming and move on to some other topic? Maybe, maybe never. Heroic Deeds Trivia *In Your Ed Here, it is revealed that Eddy is 12 years old. Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Kids Category:Good Hearted characters Category:1999 Characters Debuts